A motor vehicle often comprises a wheel speed sensor for sensing a speed of a wheel of the motor vehicle, to which sensor a control device can apply an operating voltage. In this case, the control device is often supplied with a supply voltage by the motor vehicle battery. If the motor vehicle is in the form of a hybrid motor vehicle in particular, the supply voltage provided by the motor vehicle battery is often subject to fluctuations, which can cause fluctuations in the operating voltage. This can disrupt operation of the wheel speed sensor.
In order to avoid disruption to the operation of the wheel speed sensor and therefore to avoid incorrect signals, the wheel speed sensor can be changed from normal operation to defined emergency operation, in which a functionality of the wheel speed sensor is restricted or deactivated, if the operating voltage falls below a first predetermined threshold value. The wheel speed sensor can then be changed from emergency operation back to normal operation if the operating voltage exceeds a second predetermined threshold value. In this case, the second predetermined threshold value is often selected to be greater than the first predetermined threshold value in order to avoid continuous and undesired switching between normal operation and emergency operation. However, the respective predetermined threshold values are often empirically determined, as a result of which the operation of the wheel speed sensor may be inefficient.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.